Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 085
"A Lightning Speed Counter Battle! Alit, The Determined Fighter" is the eighty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 6, 2013. Featured Duels Battle Royal: Yuma, Shark, Rio and Alit vs. various brainwashed Duelists The full Duel is not shown. Shark's "Big Jaws" attacks and destroys an opponent's "Inzektor Dragonfly" (Opponent 800 → 0). Rio's "Sylphine, the Cold Bird Beast" attacks an opponent directly (Opponent ? → 0) and Yuma's "Gagaga Gunman" does the same to another opponent (Opponent 1500 → 0). The various Duelists Summon "King of Yamimakai", "Sabersaurus", "Boar Soldier", "Jirai Gumo", "Skull Knight", "Twin-Headed Behemoth", "Giant Rat", "Doron", "Giant Orc", "Malice Doll of Demise" and "Berserk Gorilla". The monsters all attack, but Alit appears in front of Yuma. He activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Lightning Clinch", paying 3000 Life Points (Alit 4000 → 1000) to negate those attacks. Alit begins his turn and activates "Brain Reboot" as his Life Points are 1000 or less. It returns all monsters on the field to the hand and inflicts 500 damage to his opponents for each Level those monsters have (All opponents 0). Yuma Tsukumo vs. Alit Turn 1: Alit Alit Normal Summons "Burning Knuckler - Headgear" (1000/1800). As he controls a "Burning Knuckler" monster, Alit Special Summons "Burning Knuckler - Spar" (1200/1400) from his hand via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Burning Knuckler - Restrained Barbaric Soldier, Leadblow" (2200/2000) in Attack Position. Alit Sets three cards. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). As he controls a "Gagaga" monster, Yuma Special Summons "Gagaga Kid" (800/1200) from his hand via its own effect. Since "Gagaga Kid" was Summoned via its own effect, its effect allows it to change its Level to the same Level as "Gagaga Magician", from 2, to 4. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma Sets three cards. Alit activates his face-down "Overlay Flash", by targeting 1 Xyz Monster he controls and detaching an Overlay Unit from it, he can negate the effect of one monster the opponent controls. Therefore, an Overlay Unit is detached from "Leadblow" and the effect of "Utopia" is negated As an Overlay Unit was detached from "Leadblow", its ATK rises by 800 via its own effect (2200 → 3000). Turn 3: Alit "Leadblow" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates his face-down "Battle Rush", which can prevent his monster's destruction by battle and inflict the Battle Damage to the opponent instead. Alit activates his face-down "Accel Footwork", negating the activation of Yuma's Trap Card and destroying it as it was activated during the Battle Phase. As a Trap Card was activated during the Battle Phase when two Xyz Monsters were battling, Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Cross". Yuma will draw a card and reveal it. If it is a monster, the ATK of the battling monsters will swap and the ATK of the opponent's monster will become 0. If it is a Spell or Trap Card, the Battle Damage Yuma takes will double. As a Counter Trap Card negated and destroyed a card during a battle, Alit activates his face-down "Counter's High", negating "Xyz Cross" and doubling all Battle Damage from this battle. The attack continues and "Utopia" is destroyed (Yuma 4000 → 3000). Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws and activates "Xyz Revenge". As his opponent controls an Xyz Monster which has an Overlay Unit, he can target and Xyz Monster in his Graveyard, Special Summon it and attach the opponent's Overlay Unit to his new monster. Yuma Special Summons "Utopia" and takes an Overlay Unit from "Leadblow", whose ATK rises by 800 (3000 → 3800) via its own effect. As the ATK of an opponent's monster increased, Yuma activates his face-down "Fiery Fervor", equipping it to "Utopia" and doubling its ATK (2500 → 5000). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Leadblow" (Alit 4000 → 2800). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.